


i was made for you

by emilia_kaisa



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, Not Beta Read, One Shot, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7390471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘You’re really a creep.’<br/>Eli shrugged his shoulders.<br/>‘Even Radiohead know that, they wrote a song about me. But I prefer the word charming.’<br/>That time Emma really laughed. Okay, he was still strange and she wasn’t sure what to think about him but he was kinda nice. And kinda attractive. Okay, just nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i was made for you

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I ship it. I have a feeling that this fic isn't very good, I think I'm awful at writing emotions but I'm learning, I guess. Anyway, hope you enjoy!  
> Warning: probably I messed up with grammar and articles, ups.  
> Title from 'Made for you' by Alexander Cardinale

 

Emma glared at a computer screen, ready to click something and be brainwashed but she couldn’t thing about anything she wanted to watch or read. To be honest she had no idea what to do with herself. She could study or do something useful but no, she didn’t think she was able to stay focused in that moment. She could do something with her friends, it was Friday night after all; but Brooke was a mess, Noah and Audrey were acting weirdly and she didn’t want to see Kieran for sure. So she just sighed and looked at the world behind a window, which was now grey and wet. Rain was yet another perfect reason to stay at home.

In that moment Emma couldn’t help but think about Kieran. It hurt her, how he didn’t believe her and it hurt that she wasn’t able to fully trust him. It was so sad, the way all that mess affected them, how it changed them and they couldn’t go back to the moment they were just... together, through all of that. But now Emma wasn’t sure what they were anymore. She still loved him but suddenly she wasn’t sure if that was enough to keep them together.

A door bell rang, interrupting the silence of the house. Emma sighed, suddenly feeling tired. She didn’t feel like seeing another people right now. She made her way downstairs and opened the front door, feeling a blow of cold air.

To her surprize she found Eli on her doorstep, with his clothes completely soaked and that strange half smile on his face.

‘What are you doing here?’ Emma asked, surprized.

‘You left your book in the history class.’ he said simply, handing her a plastic bag. She took and noticed that he was shivering a little and she felt a sting of concern. It was still raining heavily and he must be freezing out there without his jacket.

‘Thanks.’ she said and hesitated only for a second ‘You want to come inside and wait it off?’

‘Nah.’ Eli waved his hand and his grin grew a bit wider ‘I don’t want to bother you.’

Suddenly Emma felt irritated; seriously he was acting ridiculously, he could catch a cold or something. She knew it wasn’t her concern but at the same she felt an urge to invite him inside.

‘Come in.’ she just said and stepped aside; Eli hesitated for a short moment and then he nodded and entered the house.

‘Thank you, Emma.’ he said and she had a ridiculous thougth that he really liked to say her name. His smile was suddenly hard to look at, Emma didn’t know why, and her eyes wandered down his body and okay, maybe his face was safer than the sight of his shirt clinging to his body. Because that was all she needed to happiness, to suddenly discover that Eli was attractive. Not that he was.

‘Are you okay?’ Eli asked and ran his hand through his hair and okay, he was kinda attractive. Whatever. Wait, what was he asking about? Oh God, did he notice her staring?

‘I’ll bring you a towel.’ Emma said quickly ‘My room’s upstairs, you can wait there.’

‘Okay.’ he nodded and headed upstairs when she rushed to the bathroom and gave her reflection in a mirror a firm look. What the hell? It was just Kieran’s creepy cousin and she didn’t want him to get sick, right? Right.

Emma grabbed a towel and went to her room; Eli turned around from the window and looked at her, that half smile still on his lips.

‘Here.’ she handed him the towel and he nodded, starting to dry his hair ‘But I don’t have any dry clothes that would suit you.’

‘That’s fine. Thank you, Emma.’

Emma sat down on her bed, not really sure what to say. She couldn’t think about anything.

‘Why did you move here?’ she asked suddenly, surprizing herself at first but then she realized sh really wanted to know that.

Eli looked at her for a moment before he spoke.

‘It’s better here.’

‘Better than where?’

‘Before.’

Emma almost chuckled at his response.

‘You’re really a creep.’

Eli shrugged his shoulders.

‘Even Radiohead know that, they wrote a song about me. But I prefer the word charming.’

That time Emma really laughed. Okay, he was still strange and she wasn’t sure what to think about him but he was kinda nice. And kinda attractive. Okay, just nice.

‘But you and Kieran aren’t very close, right?’ she didn’t know why but she was feeling an urge to ask him all this questions, to know him better.

‘Yeah, we aren’t.’ he agreed.

‘Why?’

Eli’s smile faded a little and he sighed so quietly she almost didn’t hear that. He slowly made his way to the bed and sat next to Emma; he kept a respectful distance and Emma almost wished he didn’t.

‘I guess we’re just too different.’ Eli said finally ‘We’ve always been. He is the nice one, the one everyone liked, the cool one, the one with a great family.’ he looked like he was surprised that he had said all that. But Emma suddenly felt that she needed to know more and that feeling surprized her.

‘But his parents divorced.’ she said ‘That’s not a great family.’

Eli’s smile was a bit bitter when he shook his head slightly.

‘At least his father wasn’t hitting him.’ he said and Emma’s heart stopped for a shortest of moments.

Eli looked as if he wanted to disappear. His hands dropped and finally there was no smile on his face.

‘I didn’t want to mention that.’ he said quietly and his voice was different than usual ‘I’m gonna go.’ he put the towel on a chair ‘Thanks for the towel.’

‘Eli...’ Emma wasn’t sure what to say but everything inside her was screaming that she should stop him.

But he didn’t stop so Emma stood up and grabbed his hand before he could leave. She tried not to think about how cool and a bit rough his skin was. Eli stopped and looked at her and for the first time she saw in them a quick shadow of sadness.

‘I don’t need your pity, Emma.’ he tried to walk away but she just squeezed his hand harder and he finally turned around and looked at her, and suddenly they were standing too close and Emma remembered that moment in the kitchen when she had beed fighting an urge to kiss him. And now she wanted to kiss him again, and that thought was ridicuolus, right?

They were staring at each other, looking into each other’s eyes and Emma suddenly felt a string of connection between them. And in that moment she wasn’t even mad at him for misleading her about Kieran’s birthday party. She was just... tired. Tired of all those misunderstandings and that whole nightmare that was coming back. She missed the calm days she could trust everyone and just be happy.

‘It’s not pity.’ she said quietly ‘I just don’t want you to go.’

Eli looked suprised by her words and she was too, but only for a moment, because she quickly realized that it was the truth. She couldn’r stand her friends’ presence in that moment but at the same time she was craving someone next to her and maybe Eli was just it.

‘Okay.’ he said quietly and he let Emma to guide him to her bed where they sat down. Emma knew that she should probably let go of his hand but she just couldn’t force herself to do it. It was good, to have that kind of intimacy with somebody and God knew she needed that.

‘I’m sorry, Emma.’ Eli said suddenly ‘About that party.’

‘Why did you do that?’ she asked because she had a feeling that he would be honest with her about it.

Eli shrugged his shoulders slightly before he answered.

‘I hate the way he’s treating me, like I’m his enemy. I guess I just wanted to screw with him a little. I know it wasn’t fair to you and I’m sorry for that.’

Emma just nodded silently; she suddenly felt guilty for calling him a creep. He was just different, with his own past and his own troubles. Who she was to judge him?

She looked at him, and he looked at her, and suddenly it wasn’t just Kieran’s weird cousin- it was Eli, with his cool skin and sadness hidden behind a smirk.

And maybe it was that realization that made her heart speed up a little.

Eli smiled slightly and maybe for a first time there was no sign of irony and distance on his lips. It felt like a first time she could see his real face. She was still holding his hand and for the first time in a few days she felt calm, calm and safe.

She kissed him, simply because she wanted to. Maybe it was selfish, maybe it was wrong, but Emma was just so tired of pretending that everything was okay, pretending that she didn’t feel attraction towards him.

Eli’s lips were just as his hands, cool and a bit rough, but he was kissing her softly and gently and Emma loved every second of that and when they pulled back she wished she could kiss him again.

But then she heard her mother’s car and she sighed quietly. She glanced at Eli who was looking at her with unreadable face.

‘Guess I should be going.’ he said and Emma felt a bit disappointed by his words. But suddenly she felt unsure so she just nodded. Eli stood up and she followed him downstairs, confused. He didn’t say anything and neither did she, and the fact that she didn’t know what he was thinking was driving her crazy. She was sure he had wanted to kiss her before the party but maybe she was wrong and she had made a mistake? No, not a mistake, she realized. She didn’t regret kissing him, she wouldn’t in a million years.

‘Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.’ Eli said, looking at her and Emma could see a sign of some kind of sad resignation on his face. And at the same time realization hit her hard, letting her see clearly what she should say and do.

‘That’s good.’ she said and Eli nodded; he made a move as if he wanted to leave but she was quicker than him ‘Because I’m going to tell them.’

Eli’s face changed in a second and all Emma could see was shock.

‘You... you want to?’

‘Yes. But if you don’t...’

‘No, no.’ he cut her off quickly ‘I do.’

Emma could feel smile blossoming on her face.

‘That’s good.’

Eli smiled back and she had to admit that he looked even better when he was smiling. Emma really wanted to kiss him again but then her mom called her from the kitchen and they both laughed shortly.

‘So... I’ll call you tomorrow?’ Eli asked and Emma suddenly felt very light.

‘Tomorrow.’

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Love you all :)


End file.
